Bianca's Fantasy
by DivineSynder
Summary: Bianca's crazy about two guy. How will she deal with it? Major adult themes and sexuality. One shot. You've been warned.


I do not own the characters of Ever Night. I did not make any money from writing this. I am simply a fan girl with issues. ;-P This is my first fic so if it's badd give me time. I sure with practice I can improve. it's pretty much just complete and total smut. You've been warned. Enjoy!

Bianca's Fantasy

As I lay awake in bed that night my mind kept wandering towards Balthazar and how he was such a great guy. I couldn't help but think about his soft brown eyes and the way they crinkle in the corners when he'd smile. In a sense he would be the perfect guy. Strong, wise and attractive. But Lucas is the one who made the area below my navel tingle. He was the one who could excite me by just one look in my direction. But I couldn't completely deny Balthazar.

I tried imagining what it would be like to kiss him. Kissing Balthazar. Softly at first. Slowly sliding our lips together. I closed my eyes and slid my sheets down to my waist. One arm resting above my head while the other one rested slightly on my stomach. I briefly considered trying something I hadn't tried since I was fourteen. I had heard about it from a girl at my old school who talked about how touching yourself was a way to release the pent up tension in your body. However, at the time when I attempted to do what she explained, I felt nothing.

It was hard trying to turn yourself on with your own hands.

Or at least for me it was.

I continued to think of kissing Balthazar and gently fondling my own breast. I could imagine his tongue slipping gently past my lips and entwining with mine. The very though brought a shiver to my body but it wasn't from the cold.

I could even imagine the feel of his hands on my breast and I stroked the underside and very gently pinched the eyes opened quickly because I could feel myself getting turned on. I was amazed I felt anything at all and the idea that it would happen made me get even more excited. Suddenly I started to think about hand continued at my breast while my other hand slide over the smooth soft skin my abdomen. My fingers grazed the skin below my navel and the tingle started in my groin and my breath came out quickly. I imagined Lucas in the room watching me while I pleasured myself. I imagined him crawling on top of me slowly kissing me on the stomach.

I could imagine his tongue tracing small circles up my stomach. I imagined him sliding my shirt up until I was topless. I shifted slightly in my bed to make myself more comfortable for what I hoped was about to come.

I lifted one knee up and rested the bottom of my foot against my bed. Then for the first time since I was fourteen I slide my hand down and I touched the sensitive area between my legs. I wanted this moment to last so I only touched myself through my silk panties. I imagined Lucas doing this for me. Using his fingers to rub against my womanhood.

My breathing became erratic.

I envisioned him sliding his clothes off to lie on top of my already naked form. I brought my other leg up slightly and parted my thighs. My fingers slipped inside my panties and I touched my bare flesh all the while imagining Lucas thrusting away on top of me. I could see his face flustered and his heavy breathing. As stroked myself I began to feel my lower region tingle. I stroked myself harder and tried my best not to moan too loud.

My parents are vampires and do have excellent hearing. How embarassing if they came busting in only to find me with my hands down my pants. I'd absolutely die.

But enough about that. Back to what really matters.

I bit my lip and continued to drive myself into a frenzy. Then it wasn't Lucas on top of me but Balthazar. He was thrusting away and his soft brown eyes were inches from mine. He looked intense and kind of dangerous and I have to say that it made me even more excited.

I started imagining what it would be like to be with both of them. At the same time! To run my hands along their smooth chests. Imagine them squeezing my thighs roughly. I imagined one of them fisting my hair while the other one pounded into me and slipped their tongue in my mouth. The orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks and against my will I let out a short heavy cry. I imagined me biting Lucas while Balthazar bit me. I am a vampire after all. It's in my nature.

I lay for several moments trying to slow my breathing.

I was half afraid that my parents were going to wake up and come barging in demanding to know what was going on. Thankfully they didn't. I pulled my sheets back around me and curled up on my side positively spent and ready to crash.

Balthazar and Lucas. I couldn't physically be with them but I guess I could in my mind. And I could be with them every night in the safety of my own room if I wanted.

I sighed. Satisfied and sleepy. Oh yeah. A girl could get use to this.

The End

Reviews are like air to me people. I need them to live. Thanks.


End file.
